Reconnected Perspectives
by Lynx Akita
Summary: After being mindwiped by the OWCA, Phineas Flynn of the First Dimension has adjusted to living in the busy state of New York while reminiscing good, old times in Danville. On a train heading for home, Phineas is face-to-face with himself? After a confusing revelation, Phineas is zapped back to the Second Dimension where everything is seemingly peaceful, but is that really the case?
1. Prologue: The Train

**Hi! So, here's the sequel to "In a Different Perspective". I've decided I just work on both "Weed Isn't That Bad" and "Reconnected Perspectives" at the same time in a pattern. After I upload a RP chapter, I'll upload a WISTB chapter, and then back to RP and back to WISTB. Mostly because I am too thrilled to write RP. **

**Basically, for new readers, this is a sequel to another fanfiction called "In a Different Perspective", I don't think you'll understand the storyline too well without reading it (and not feel as emotional about it as I am right now). **

**BUT because I know some readers don't like to read the first book FIRST (XD), I'll give you the basic explanation. **

**1) Seven is Phineas of the Second Dimension. **

**2) This story revolves around a theory called "The Many Worlds Theory", I suggest you look it up before attempting to understand the story. **

**3) In the last story, Phineas and Ferb were brainwashed and Perry was taken away from them after the Rebellion defeated the Second Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Seven needed to go on a quest to find someone special to him. **

**4) Mathlete, Bella, and Dutch are nicknames for Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford of the Second Dimension. P.S The Flynn-Fletcher family of the Second Dimension is dead, excluding Seven. Also, Jeremy Johnson of the Second Dimension moved out of Danville. **

**5) Heinz Doofenshmirtz figured that one of the Phineas Flynn's is the most important person in the whole of creation, but they don't know which Phineas it is and why they are very important. Another thing, Phineas Flynn of the First Dimension moved to New York, but the Rebellion figured out that it could possibly damage Phineas's dimension itself. This will explained more in this story.**

**6) Phineas and Seven can transport to the First and Second Dimension just by counting to the number 7. Somehow the number became something of a teleportation device, and this connection was never broken even AFTER Monogram wiped Phineas's memory. (This teleportation only works for Phineas and Seven UNLESS Seven or Phineas is holding onto someone, then that person travels with them). **

**7) PHINEAS DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST STORY AND HE DOESN'T REMEMBER PERRY EITHER! *cries* **

**7.5) Also, Ferb does play a very important role, but that will happen in THIS story. **

**That sums it up. Anyways, enjoy. If you have ANY questions, feel free to PM me, I love a good chat. **

* * *

_**Reconnected Perspectives **_

The Multiverse. A vast and mysterious concept no different than the belief of the man in the sky, except there is no need for a book to be the proof of it all. This ideal, where nothing is real or everything is real spins in an endless circle. It has endless dimensions, paradoxes, timelines, timestreams, and could be the gap between time and space itself...but like all things, it had to start from somewhere. What was the original version? Which universe is the real one? Think of it like this. What if something were to become so strong it could create a rift in the empty spaces and create different versions of itself through that rift? How powerful could such a force be?

* * *

_If reality is a continuous cycle—along the lines of "Big Bang, expansion, contraction, collapse, Big Bang again"—then, given what we believe about the Multiverse and its infinite worldlines, you have existed before. In fact, all the infinite versions of you have existed before, and will exist again—and the same goes for all of us, along with every possible idea, creation and situation throughout all of our past and future, across all realities. In one fell swoop, this concept explains instances of both deja vu and strong feelings of predestination. Even if deja vu seems meaningless and random, and the premonition turns out to be incorrect, these things are only true of our particular worldline—and it appears that some people (or all people, just to varying degrees) are able to achieve some degree of "resonance" with alternate worldlines—another concept that first appeared in comic books. Indeed, one of the more common forms of deja vu involves experiencing an event which we recognize from having previously dreamed it. While seen by some as precognition, this really suggests resonance with alternate (or identical but previous) worldlines—especially when you consider that the "dream world" may be seen as an alternate worldline itself, and one just as real as the waking world. Of course, if everything that exists or will exist has already existed, this leads to the conclusion that…_

* * *

"Phineas? Phineas James Flynn?" a light-hearted voice asked. Phineas's eyes shot open in surprise at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Mr. Tennant?" Phineas asked, wiping the sand from his eyes.

"Were you paying attention?"

"..Uh...um..."

"This usually isn't like you, Phineas. Try to pay attention, okay?" Mr. Tennant kindly asked. Phineas nodded. Damn, that had been the seventh time he dozed off in three days.

"As I was saying about the Many-Worlds theory..."

* * *

_The pounding in his head wouldn't cease as he slowly leaned down against the cold bark of this pathetic tree. He needed to find him before this stupid bomb would kill him from the inside out. He couldn't move...the headache was too unbearable, making him terribly sick to his stomach, giving him an unwanted sense of vertigo._

_"Must...find..." he whispered. The whisper was barely audible. Oh, how he wished someone would find him._

**DAY I**

* * *

As Phineas sat in the underground subway waiting for the conductor to shout out the name of his street, he pondered about why he wasn't able to get sleep recently. He'd been having those nightmares again, hadn't he? The ones about his old town being ruled by an evil scientist, meeting himself (confusing, he knew), and losing a pet he loved dearly...but knew he never had. Who on earth would be able to buy a platypus in a PetSmart anyway?! It was too ridiculous to even comprehend as a possibility. Especially a teal platypus, when clearly, platypi were brown. Phineas leaned his head against the cold frame, attempting to wrap his mind around what Mr. Tennant had discussed in Science earlier that day. For some odd reason, Mr. Tennant wanted the class to study quantum physics rather than basic science, like the water cycle or the periodic table. No, instead they were studying ideas like a paradox. After attempting to explain to the class what a paradox was, Mr. Tennant ended up telling them "it's just a bunch of wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey...stuff.".

Phineas sniffed, finally noticing the air conditioning that had recently been turned on. Who the hell would turn on air conditioning in August? In New York?! A bunch of too-warm-for-their-own-good old ladies, that's who. He blinked, not wanting to think about all the homework Mr. Tennant gave them. Their first assignment, write an essay about the Many Worlds theory. Second assignment, draw a flow chart to explain a paradox. Third assignment? Write a speech for the Butterfly Effect. This was going to be excruciatingly long, and Mr. Tennant expected these to be done by tomorrow! Oh, how Phineas loathed his science teacher.

* * *

He must of fell asleep, because Phineas found himself sitting on the train with no one around him...and the subway wasn't moving. Lights flickered on and off in a rhythmic pattern while a low static buzz filled the room, giving Phineas unnecessary anxiety. There was no need to be anxious, right? It did worry Phineas why no one decided to wake him up, but the train wasn't exactly shut off-which would explain the buzzing-and Phineas already knew how to operate a train, as he had done so many times before in Danville.

Danville...he missed his old town, his old friends, his old, well, everything about Danville was hard to forget and hard to shove under the rug. Phineas shook his head, needing to remind himself he was on a creepy subway and this was no time for reminiscing. Jeez, this is creepier than that bathroom that one t-wait, bathroom? What? What was he talking about?

Phineas gave himself a good slap in the face before standing up to observe his situation. As soon as Phineas was standing on his own two feet, there was a large flicker of light to the left of him, most likely in the other car. Phineas jerked his head at the door leading to the next car, the light gone and vanished by then. Gulping down a bunch of silly paranoid ideas, Phineas James Flynn slowly walked up to the door, pressing on the large "PRESS" button, which activated the slide door. Phineas jumped towards the next train door, pushing his hand against yet another "PRESS" button. The second door slid, and Phineas found himself entering the train car.

This train car was just as deserted as the last one; not a single human being in sight. Whatever created that flash of light from earlier was gone now, and Phineas needed to grab his forgotten backpack and get the hell out of this subway before paranoia started to get to him.

Turning his heels in the other direction, Phineas found himself staring at...at...himself?! Except...this self had more dark auburn hair rather than firetruck red. This self also wore large, thick-rimmed, black spectacles and clothes Phineas didn't really like (clothes with no patterns or designs, just plain, dark colors). This other Phineas stared back at Phineas in shock and utter surprise, eyes wider than his glasses.

"Uh, who are you?" Phineas asked, even though he clearly knew who the boy in front of him was. Strangely, this version of him seemed younger (wasn't he supposed to be older-wait, what am I talking about?) than himself.

"I'm Phineas...who are _you_?" the other asked.

"Phineas," Phineas replied nonchalantly. The other blinked, looking away for a moment.

"Wait," the other mumbled, looking at the scenery around him. "Where am I? One moment I was walking to Heinz Incorporated, the next I was-" the other quickly shot his eyes towards Phineas with an expression across his face that translated to nothing but utter horror.

"Oh my god," the other said. "This is exactly what Heinz discussed with Ferb and myself before-"

"What are you rambling about?" Phineas interrupted.

"Wave functions. You heard of time wave functions, correct?" asked the other. Phineas shook his head. The other grumbled.

"Explain?" Phineas asked.

"Wave functions. Think of them as a line, okay? Now think of lines being parallel to each other and then think of those same lines somehow being intersected with one another, oh, I can't believe this! Wave functions aren't supposed to do this!" the other rambled yet again.

"EXPLAIN!" Phineas cried out.

"We've crossed! Our wave functions have crossed!" when the other looked back at Phineas, he looked like he was about to hit Phineas over the head with a hammer. "Ugh, our worldlines! We've crossed, and that's not good at all!"

"Why not?" asked Phineas, still not understanding what his other was getting at.

"Whatever is happening right here, right now; this was never meant to happen. We've crossed and somehow, I think, a wave function, a.k.a, a worldline, has collapsed, which, in theory, isn't supposed to happen!" The other Phineas growled.

Phineas looked at his other oddly before looking up at the flickering lights, noticing the rhythmic pattern being thrown off. The lights were now randomly flickering on and off as quickly as they could. Strangely as they flickered, Phineas thought, for some reason, he saw the light being sucked back up into the light bulbs and thrown out into the darkness. It was like...watching a light flicker on...backwards.

"It's going to rewind. Throwing a different possibility, be careful!" the other shouted before Phineas blinked and found himself sitting back in the same seat, in the same classroom, with the same teacher he was with only a few hours earlier.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hoped you like the prologue. The prologue will have another part, just like the first story. Though the situation in the Second Dimension is going to be entirely different than the last one. P.S Whoever gets the references, I grant you a TARDIS-shaped cookie that tastes like pizza. **


	2. Prologue II: The School

**Author's Note: This is one pretty intense second prologue! o.o But yeah, wooo!**

* * *

**_Reconnected Perspectives: Prologue II_**

Phineas blinked, looking around at the frozen scenery he was surrounded by. Mr. Tennant was slightly hunched over, grabbing a ruler from his wooden desk with his left hand while his other hand was writing something on the board with a red marker at the same time. The words, in Mr. Tennant's handwriting, said "THE MULTIVER-" on the white board. Obviously, Mr. Tennant hadn't finished writing. On Mr. Tennant's wooden, rectangular desk was the black, velvet book _A Briefer History of Time_ written by Stephen Hawking, opened up to chapter ten, page 157. Around Phineas, there were kids in the classroom either talking, sleeping, chewing on bubblegum, drawing, taking notes, yawning, or laughing in many different positions throughout the not-too-colorful classroom.

That's when Phineas blinked again. Wait...everyone was frozen. They hadn't even moved an inch. The redheaded child turned his head to look over at the clock on the wall that read 2:57 PM. That was the exact time Phineas woke up while Mr. Tennant was discussing with the class about the Many Worlds theory. Yet, everything...and everyone...was frozen in time...and time seemed frozen itself. The light that was shining through the window, it, too, seemed frozen down to the very dust mites lingering in the air.

Phineas slowly arose from his seat, understanding that this situation was far from normal, especially considering the fact he was in this classroom only an hour earlier. He was even still wearing his school uniform he usually changed out of when school closed for the day. Phineas walked over to Mr. Tennant, waving his hand in front of his face, only to receive no reaction in the slightest. Phineas bent over and looked at the book, _A Briefer History of Time_, Mr. Tennant had open. Upon a closer examination, Phineas found he could, surprisingly, turn the pages of the book despite everything being frozen in place. He was moving something outside of time itself! Shocked, Phineas wondered how that would effect everything once time, somehow, started moving once more. Flipping through the pages, Phineas finally arrived at the table of contents at the very beginning of the book. It looked a little something like this:

* * *

Contents

ACKNOWLEDGMENTS ix  
FOREWORD 1  
1. Thinking About the Universe pg. 4  
2. Our Evolving Picture of the Universe pg. 8  
3. The Nature of a Scientific Theory pg. 18  
4. Newton's Universe pg. 27  
5. Relativity pg. 37  
6. Curved Space pg. 55  
7. The Expanding Universe pg. 72  
8. The Big Bang, Black Holes, and the Evolution of the Universe pg. 100  
9. Quantum Gravity pg. 128  
10. Wormholes and Time Travel pg. 157  
11. The Forces of Nature and the Unification of Physics pg. 177  
12. Conclusion pg. 211

* * *

Considering what was happening now, Phineas felt as if this book could come in handy, and decided to grab it from its place, finding it to be slightly heavier than he expected a small book to be. He figured that it was heavier now than should have been because he was moving it outside of time. Gosh, why did he have to keep reminding himself that? And how on earth was he suppose to make time move again? Where was other Phineas when he needed him?

Phineas shook his head, trying to get himself to concentrate on something OTHER than time! Phineas looked around for any other books that would come in handy, but he really didn't see any other books quite like this one. Phineas grabbed his backpack, finding it extremely heavier than before. Phineas zipped open his gray backpack, dumping all the notebooks, pencils, math books, history books, English books until his backpack was completely empty. He even decided to dump out his uneaten PBJ, thinking he wouldn't really need to eat outside of time. Phineas repacked one notebook, one pen, and his Stephen Hawking book before lifting his backpack unto his shoulders and exiting the classroom.

* * *

It was so odd to hear nothing, to see the world frozen like in a photograph, and to be the only one walking about the frozen world. The farther Phineas walked from the classroom, the more he could feel something pressing against him. Phineas figured that it was the molecules that he was moving outside of time, the same way he moved the backpack and the book. He really shouldn't be moving something outside of time. What was he suppose to do bring time back, or was it permanently shut down just like how the other Phineas warned there would be trouble? How would time just shut down like that, anyways?

Gahh! He needed to stop thinking about time! He wondered why the shut down didn't effect him? Was he special? Pfft, 'course not. As Phineas walked down the hallways of the school, Phineas noticed he passed a large white poster with the number 7 in a dark red-black color painted on it. Phineas looked away from the poster as he continued walking down this incredibly long hallway-wait, didn't he already pass that poster? Phineas started walking a bit faster than usual, noticing he kept passing that same poster over and over and over. Wa...Was he stuck in a loop? No! He was running now, passing that damn poster yet again.  
He started to realize the more he passed the number, more little sevens started appearing around the poster. Phineas stopped dead in his tracks, feeling himself falling for a moment, only to be pulled back to where he stopped. He shuddered. What was that?

Phineas stared at the sevens now covering the entire hallway. What's going on?! Phineas found himself looking down to not only see sevens covering the floor as well, but they were also (somehow) painted all over his arms, palms, and wrists. Probably his face too by the feeling of wetness on his cheeks, forehead, neck, and chin. How was he supposed to get out of this loop?!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he screamed, just to hear his voice's echo...well...echo away? How do you the describe your voice's echo just...going something else without getting quieter?

Phineas decided to do the one thing he hadn't done so far. He turned around, preparing to walk the other way. As he turned around, he felt something tug itself out of him. Phineas turned a bit to see what that strange feeling...or thing...was, only to see...himself(?!) on the ground lifeless. But he was right here.  
Phineas quickly looked back at the direction he was facing and decided to walk forward, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. He smacked his hand against this invisible foe, only to see the invisible wall create a clear ripple effect across the nothingness called air.

Phineas only stared in horror, knowing there was absolutely no way out of this hellhole.

"HOW DO I GET OUT?!" Phineas called out, expecting his voice to do the same thing it did earlier.

"FORWARD!" his own voice called back instead of echoing. Phineas shivered, walking forward to see the copy of himself lying sprawled out on the floor, eyes, missing their pupils, a deep, menacing gray. He wondered if the copy had been the one to shout that at him. Phineas knelt down to poke the copy, only for the copy to shoot up from where it was standing and stare at back at Phineas.

"si ti tahw swonk yllaer eno on tub, neveS si eman s'tI. ztrimhsnefooD znieH morf yawa lortnoc ekat ot gnitpmetta dna, noilleber eht gnitcerruser neeb s'taht doG a ro, ymra na, aedi na eb ot mialc elpoep emos hcihw, rebmun suoiretsym siht tuoba, revewoh, sromur...era erehT. gnihton evah eW. no selggurts, redael rieht fo htaed eht ecnis sselepoh dna llams, noilleber ehT. sgnilrednu sih era eW. ereh deppart nosrep yreve dna hcae ot nevig saedi ro, dekcehcnu sthguoht on, modeerf on si ereht erehw nwot A. ztrimhsnefooD znieH, rotatcid dna drolrevo eht yb dedraoh muls detalosed a si earA etatS-irT eht, dlrow eht fo tser eht morf ffo tuc nwot a ni..yaw siht eb ot tneam reven erew sgnihT. tnereffid etiuq...si ti, esrevinu ym roF," the clone Phineas explained, although Phineas had absolutely no idea what his clone was even saying.

"What are you saying?!" Phineas shrieked. The sort of, no, the really menacing clone just stared back without saying a single word. Then...

"Run," the clone whispered.

Phineas ran as fast as he could past the clone, only to see the poster over and over again with more and more sevens. The clone chased after him despite this being a loop. The loop started to feel less like a loop, and more like a hallway even though Phineas kept passing that same poster repeatedly. The hallway seemed to stretch before Phineas felt something push him forward, initiating a ripple throughout the air and Phineas fell onto the floor, seeing the menacing clone through the reflection of the marble floor.

Feeling trapped and terrified for his life, Phineas did the only thing he could think of.

He screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: INCEPTION, INCEPTION EVERYWHERE! Not really, but yeah. Anyways, omigosh, this prologue...aaahhh!**


	3. Prologue III: The City

**Author's Note: Part III of the prologue! Woot! The next chapter will be, well, chapter one! Hooray! P.S Excuse me for the shortness of this part.**

* * *

_**Reconnected Perspectives**_

Instantly, he stopped screaming when he felt no blow, no cut, no blood. Phineas slowly lifted his head off the ground, looking around for the clone, only for the clone to be nowhere in his sight. Just because I don't see him doesn't mean he can't see me, Phineas reminded himself. Phineas slowly got on all fours, looking around the hallway. Nearly all the sevens were gone, except for the ones painted on him, and the exit door to outside was right in front of him.

Phineas sighed in relief. Whatever that was, it was absolutely terrifying. Phineas gently got up on his feet, realizing he bruised his knee in the process of falling down. Phineas swayed back and forth, balancing back and forth on his legs before grabbing his backpack, which still felt heavy, and walked through the door to the outside world.

Half of him expected the outside world to still be frozen, but the other half expected time to start up again. This was not the case. Everything was still, well, still. The eerie silence, the flock of birds that weren't moving, the citizens in the middle of the crossing, the taxi car that's trying to cut another car off, the blinking advertisements, the tourists taking pictures, and the guy eating a hotdog in a corner, they were all just...still.

Phineas sighed, wondering what on earth could've been the start of this all, and why it wasn't affecting him at all. Well, he DID time travel a couple of times with his stepbrother and created a paradox of some sorts. Wait...wait, wait, wait! FERB! Perhaps if Phineas wasn't affected because of his time traveling shenanigans, maybe Ferb wasn't as well!

What happened next made Phineas Flynn nearly leap for joy.

"Phineas?" a British voice called out. Phineas looked over to see his green haired stepbrother rushing towards him. Phineas ran towards his brother as fast as his brother ran towards him and the two squeezed the air right out of each other. Once they released each other from the hug, the two began examining the situation.

"What happened?!" Phineas shouted. Ferb shook his head.

"I don't know," Ferb replied. "All I know is that all of a sudden everything froze and that I was the only one who wasn't frozen."

"Do you think Candace isn't frozen as well?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged.

"She's in Paris right now for a week-long field trip. God only knows..." Ferb trailed off.

"Jeez, what do you think we should do?" Phineas mumbled.

"Me? You're usually the one with all the ideas. I'm just as clueless right now," Ferb stated.

As Phineas attempted to get an idea, the ground below began to lightly shake. The light shaking quickly turned into rough, violent shaking as the school behind Phineas and Ferb sunk somewhat below the ground.

"What's going on? An earthquake?" Phineas started.

"No, can't be," Ferb said. "Time's stopped, remember? There can't be any earthquakes!"

"Then it's a..."

"'Fraid so..."

"We gotta get out of here then!"

"Good idea,"

Phineas and Ferb quickly turned on their heels, running as fast as they could from the sucking black hole that had formed underneath the school.

"This guy's pretty big!" Phineas cried out as half of the school was already sucked into the gaping blackness. Phineas and Ferb ran down the crossing, pushing away any civilians that were avoiding their path to safety.

"You think it's possible for us to hijack a car?" Phineas shouted. Ferb, surprisingly, laughed while running.

"In this traffic?"

"Oh, time's stopped, it won't hurt anyone!"

"You sure about that?"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Besides, this is good exercise..."

"Screw you!" Phineas chuckled as they ran down the street (in between the New York taxi cars, of course).

As the boys ran, they found yet another gaping hole was consuming other buildings around them into sheer blackness.

"Sh-What are we gonna do?!" Phineas called. Ferb shrugged nervously, as he began looking around for something useful.

"Perhaps a time machine?" asked Ferb.

"Ferb, time's stopped! How do you expect us to travel through time if it's not moving?!" Phineas shrieked. As they spoke, yet another black hole began screaming the traffic in the streets.

"Phineas, I don't think we're gonna make it..." Ferb whispered, watching the taxi cars and buses getting sucked into the darkness. When Ferb turned around to face his stepbrother, he found that Phineas was no where to be seen.

"Phineas?!" he called out, only to feel a terrible throbbing headache eat away at his entire mind.

Ferb collapsed, trying to spot his stepbrother in the silent commotion. As he looked, he found the entire world around him was changing shape, changing size, but that couldn't be possible, could it? Ferb felt the floor below turn from concrete to soft grass and watched how the skyscrapers about transformed into a large, valley-like mountain. The Danville mountain. How was he in Danville?! What was going on?! The headache that troubled him only moments ago had came and went, and Ferb found himself standing up again looking at the sites around.

By the mountain, there seemed to be a large robot that had collapsed and construction workers were cleaning it out step by step.

"What's going on?" Ferb nearly whispered to himself.

"PHINEAS?!" he called out, definitely wanting to know his brother's whereabouts.

"_PHINEAS?!_"

Still no reply.

"**_PHINEAS!_**"

* * *

**Author's Note: Second Dimension here we come! **


	4. The Guy Who Chased Him

**Author's Note: Yay, now we're finally moving onto chapters. I think you guys will LOVE this one! **

* * *

**_Reconnected Perspectives_**

One moment Phineas was attempting to figure out how to handle all the freakish black holes, next moment the entire world changed around him. His head was pounding ferociously and his ears were ringing severely. He thought for sure that he was going to pass out, but before anything like that could happen, the pounding and ringing stopped as he found myself standing in the middle of an intersection...with no cars, strangely. The sky above seemed bluer than ever and no black holes or advertisements were in sight. He was definitely not in New York, that's for sure.

That's when Phineas noticed that things were moving. There were birds chirping, the wind was blowing along the trees, swaying its oak branches. Hey...wait a minute. He knew this place. Danville?

Why was he in Danville of all places?

"Stop!" a rough, yet strangely older sounding feminine voice demanded. Phineas turned my head to see...Isabella (?)...with a very, very large, black gun pointed in my direction. She had her hair pulled back in a bun, wearing a type of outfit you'd expect a police officer or a waitress to wear. Although he was pleased to see her, she didn't look too happy to see him.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"This better not be one of your tricks, Seven," Isabella said. That's when Phineas Flynn realized she sounded much, much older and looked much older too. More mature...he guessed.

"Uhmmm, what?" he muttered. Seven? Where did that come from? "Who's Seven?"

Isabella cocked her gun, looking even more irritated than usual. "I swear to god, you better not be pulling any jokes."

"Jokes?! What jokes? One moment I'm in New York and suddenly time freezes and boom! I end up here," he weakly explained. Isabella rolled her eyes. She put the gun aside, and that's when Phineas noticed the bright golden sheriff badge on her white, buttoned up t-shirt.

"What's your name?" she asked, taking out a walkie-talkie.

"Um, Phineas Flynn..." he stuttered.

"And you're from New York?" she asked yet again. Phineas nodded.

"Lived there for seven months now," he half-laughed, half-sighed.

"Did you count to the number 7?" Phineas gave Isabella a funny look.

"Um, no..." Phineas said. "Time just stopped and I ended up here somehow."

"Time stopped?" Isabella looked at me with concern. "How did time...stop?"

"Can you stop asking me these questions like I'm crazy?! Jeez. I know what I did and I know what I saw. Look, I need to find Ferb and-" Phineas started walking away as he rambled, trying to see if he could find my green haired stepbrother anywhere.

"Hold up," Isabella began. "No, you're coming with me."

"What?" he asked, immediately turning around to look at the stern woman.

"I'm placing you under arrest until we get this sorted out..."

"WHAT?!" Phineas shrieked. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with Isabella?"

"Just come with me-"

"No!" Phineas said, walking in the other direction, before he took off away from Isabella.

He could hear the older woman groan, but Phineas didn't hear footsteps follow him as he raced towards the woods. Despite the fact time was definitely moving, and he was grateful to talk to another human being, Phineas couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He raced towards the woods as fast as he could, but before Phineas could enter the evergreen valleys, he felt an arm grab him and pull him back.

"Hey," a deeper voice said. The voice sounded familiar, but it was definitely not the Isabella that he met earlier. This guy was stronger too. Phineas attempted to struggle out of this guy's grip, but no matter how much he struggled, Phineas could feel his grip becoming tighter and tighter on his arms to the point where he thought his circulation was getting cut off.

"Calm down," the voice demanded. Phineas was already out of breath from running, how did he expect him to catch his breath when he was squeezing the life out of him?!

"Let-go!" his voice came out in a small whisper.

"No, we're bringing you to the police office, alright? Now just stay put."

"Who are you?" the redheaded child mumbled as the guy behind him gripped the back of his neck, letting go of Phineas's arms.

"The name's Frank," the guy behind him grumbled, probably a bit irritated he had to tend to a kid like Phineas.

"Phineas Flynn," Phineas exhaled. "Where am I?"

"Oh, I'd thought you would know by now, seeing as how you've lived here since you were sixteen..."

"I'm twelve..."

"Ah, you're twelve?"

"Yeah..."

"Huh. Different timelines then..."

"What are you talking about?" Phineas finally had the courage to turn his head to look at the guy's face. What he found was pretty shocking. The guy holding his neck, this "Frank" guy, he had dark, mossy green hair, he was pretty bulky, kind of tall, and definitely British.

"Ferb?" Phineas mumbled.

"Yeah?" he nodded nonchalantly, with a small smirk across his face. That's when Frank looked over his shoulder and gestured the older Isabella over to the two. Phineas just stared in awe at both Isabella and "Frank".

"Why are you guys so different?" he exclaimed, his voice going up an octave too high for his liking.

"You think it's Seven or...?" Frank trailed off. Isabella shook her head.

"No, it's not Seven. It's other one, you know. The one we haven't seen in two years..." Isabella explained.

"Ah, I see," Frank nodded. "What do you suppose we do with him? I'm pretty sure he's harmless,"

"Harmless? Please, it's basically thanks to him that Seven worked up the courage to defeat Doofenshmirtz. I want him in a cell in the office immediately while I call the mayor, okay?" Isabella stated. Frank nodded.

"One triangular faced redhead in a jail coming right up," Frank said, as he bent low, pulling Phineas up from the ground. He dusted off the dirt from Phineas's face and shirt before dragging the redhead towards a police car.

Phineas was too shocked to even object to being placed in a police car. For Phineas, you see, was still attempting to find out as to why he was in Danville, why "Frank" and Isabella were so much older, and what on earth happened in New York. Also, what did Frank mean by 'different timelines'?

While Frank was still discussing extra useless information with Isabella outside of the generic police car, Phineas sat in the back mindlessly shocked. As he just...sat there...without even showing a single facial expression, he heard a small, quiet cough. Phineas jerked his head forward and looked until he saw the other Phineas, from the train, looking at him.

"Hi," the other Phineas said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "How are you?"

"What happened?" Phineas asked. The other Phineas sighed.

"I dunno. It happened again."

"What happened again?"

"I'm not supposed to be here, but eh, what can you do? I got transported through time again, but it seems as if I'm still in my dimension, but you're not in yours." the other Phineas explained, leaning back against the cotton seat.

"New York just...got ripped apart by these black holes..." Phineas attempted to form a sentence, as he was still shocked by his surreal surroundings.

"Time attempted to reverse and collapsed in the process, I guess," the other Phineas explained. "Still, I don't understand why it would do that. You have any ideas?"

Phineas simply shook his head, staring at the other, younger Phineas next to him.

"I better go," the younger Phineas stated. "Frank's gonna drive you away, and I don't think he needs to worry about three Phineas's, or is that Phine-i?" the other Phineas joked, opening the car door and slipping out of the generic police car before Frank got into the generic police car.

Suddenly, Phineas realized what was wrong with the other Phineas's sentence.

"Three Phineas's?" Phineas stated out loud, not caring that Frank was now in the car. "There's only two of us!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter will also be about Phineas. Don't worry, we'll get to Ferb real soon. And *gasp* The Second Dimension Ferb is alive? Say it isn't so! **


End file.
